The Neuroimaging Core will continue to provide the necessary support for all neuroimaging studies performed by ADRC investigators. The Core has had a tri-fold purpose within the ADRC, which it will continue to pursue: 1) methodological development and validation of advanced structural and functional imaging techniques targeting the unique challenges inherent in in vivo studies of the aging brain, 2) development and maintenance of an in vivo "brain bank" of high-resolution structural magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) data, and 3) providing support for the multidisciplinary training of future imaging researchers who will address questions specific to neurodegenerative disease. We have made substantial progress over the last funding period in novel MRI applications including innovative morphometric techniques in collaboration with the UCLA Laboratory of Neuroimaging and the Carnegie Mellon University Robotics Institute, and the development of non-invasive arterial spin-labeling MRI perfusion imaging. As a result of advances in positron emission tomography (PET) techniques highly relevant and supportive of the mission of the ADRC, the proposed Core application will expand the role of PET imaging to encompass in vivo quantification of amyloid load in normal aging, mild cognitive impairment, and AD. The complementary use of a range of neuroimaging tools is fostered by collaborations among investigators utilizing Core resources. The Neuroimaging Core is also highly committed to the mentoring of junior faculty, and pre- and post-doctoral trainees in the validation and translation of advanced brain imaging techniques to aging and AD research.